Dream of a Strawberry Blonde Goddess
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: A dream Izzy has urges him to pursue his inner feeling for Mimi


(I do not own Digimon or any anime so, no suing!! This is a Koumi, with a little Taiora on the side. Mimi has moved back to Odiba in this fic, and the digimon are living with their respectable partners. It has been a few years since the battle against MaloMyotismon, and most of the Season 1 digidestined are in Grade 12 and would be 18 or 19, except for Joe who'd be in college and would be in his twenties. Enjoy the fic.)  
  
"Izzy."  
  
Izzy ran through the fields, hearing that voice.  
  
"Izzy."  
  
A sweet heavenly voice kept calling out to him, but who was it? Suddenly, he saw an opening in the field. There sat a beautiful Strawberry Blonde haired maiden, in a white dress. Izzy looked at the girl.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She turned around to face him.  
  
"MIMI?!"  
  
"Yes, Kou-chan."  
  
Izzy blushed at the affectionate name she called him. She suddenly began to draw nearer to him. closer.closer.she was going to kiss him.  
  
BRRRRRRRIIING!!!  
  
The alarm went off. Izzy woke up from his bed with a start. He never had a dream like 'that' before. Tentomon flew up to great his partner.  
  
"Morning Izzy. Are you okay? You look flushed."  
  
"I'm. fine."  
  
Izzy quickly got up and hurried down stairs. He still couldn't stop thinking about his dream. why did he dream about Mimi? Could he be.? No! It couldn't be.  
  
Izzy shook those thoughts off and went to get ready for school.  
  
When Izzy got to school it was cloudy and cold outside. He brought his laptop with him as usual. He looked around for his friends. He saw Tai, talking to Sora.  
  
'Figures.' Izzy laughed to himself. He and the others knew about Tai and Sora's little romance ever since her breakup with Matt. Matt had been cool about it, because he knew that Tai deserved Sora. Izzy wondered where everyone else was. He decided he should hurry on to class. When everyone was seated, the teacher came in.  
  
"Class, today we have a new student from America, yet she is from originally from here."  
  
'Wonder who that could be?' Izzy thought. Then he saw her come in. His eyes bulged from his sockets. It was Mimi. Her Pink Hair was once again strawberry blonde, she was a little taller, her figure had developed well, and her breasts seemed to have gotten bigger.  
  
"Let's welcome, Mimi Tachikawa!"  
  
The class all applauded, especially Mimi's old friends. Izzy especially. He wondered why he was more enthusiastic than the others. Once again, that dream flashed within his mind. He shook his head and sat back down.  
  
At lunchtime, all the Digidestined came to welcome Mimi back.  
  
"Mimi, welcome back!"  
  
"We haven't seen you in quite a while!"  
  
"It's good to see you back!"  
  
Mimi giggled, "Thanks guys, so what's new?"  
  
Well," Matt began, "For starters, Tai and Sora are officially a couple now."  
  
Tai and Sora both blushed at Matt's observation.  
  
They all told Mimi of past events that happened while she was away after the fight with Malo Myotismon. Izzy was quiet though. When Mimi came back, he had started to feel funny, inside. He knew he was happy to see her. but he seemed more enthusiastic and excited than the rest, and he didn't know why. Every time he looked at Mimi, he remembered that dream.  
  
When school ended, Izzy walked out of school, trying to keep his mind off of the dream. He walked back to his house crossing through the soccer field. Suddenly he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Izzy!"  
  
He turned around and saw Mimi. When he saw how skimpy her school uniform looked, his mind suddenly flashed back to the dream. His face began to heat up.  
  
'Damn it! Why am I going all goofy all of a sudden?!'  
  
"Hi Mimi!" His voice squeaked a bit when he spoke. "What brings you here?"  
  
"My new house is in the same direction as yours. I thought it'd be fun if we walked together and talk."  
  
Izzy gulped. He wasn't expecting Mimi to be walking with him, and the images of the dream made it rather awkward for him. He tried to keep his excitement down and act normal. They talked about things that happened to them, until they reached Izzy's house.  
  
"So Mimi? What made you decide to move back to Japan?"  
  
"Well, my family decided it was safe to come back after I told them about how all Digimon aren't bad. Plus, they knew that I missed you guys." As she left, she muttered under her breath, "Especially you Izzy."  
  
Izzy stopped cold in the doorway of his house. "Especially me? Wait!" He turned but Mimi was gone.  
  
Later that night, Izzy was in bed thinking. 'What did she mean, 'especially me?' Does she have feelings for me? I thought she liked Michael.' Izzy's mind brewed with questions. Finally he lay down to sleep.  
  
In his mind Izzy found himself in the open field. He was alone, but not for long. He once again, heard the voice.  
  
"Izzy."  
  
Izzy went weak in the knees every time he heard that voice, and it sounded so, sweet and heavenly. He turned around, and saw Mimi once more, in white. She looked even more beautiful than the last time. She wrapped her arms around Izzy and looked into his eyes. All Izzy could do was stare at her radiant beauty.  
  
"Mimi, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because, I want to, Kou-chan?"  
  
Mimi's face was now inches away from Izzy's. She puckered her lips and grew closer to Izzy's face. Izzy's mind was going a mile a minute. He blushed and his eyes grew wide as he realized what was going to happen.  
  
BRRRRING!!  
  
The alarm went off and Izzy woke up.  
  
"GAH!! Not again!!"  
  
Izzy was blushing like mad and his heart was pumping. He kept having those dreams of Mimi, ever since she came back to Odiba, why?  
  
He was in watching Tai's soccer game later that day. He hadn't seen Mimi today, probably packing stuff up, so he would be fine. Wrong. Sure enough, Mimi was there. She was coming towards Izzy.  
  
Izzy felt strange again. Mimi's attire certainly didn't help him. That day, he thought her skirt was way too short, and he liked it.  
  
'What am I thinking?!' Izzy thought.  
  
The next thing he knew Mimi was right next to him.  
  
"Hi Izzy." Mimi said sweetly.  
  
"AH! I mean. Hello!" Izzy covered up.  
  
Izzy and Mimi watched Tai's game together. Izzy was a nervous wreck sitting with a girl like Mimi.  
  
When Tai's game was over, Izzy rushed down to congratulate him. Tai noticed Izzy's state.  
  
"Hey Izzy, you look freaked."  
  
"Tai, I'm way beyond freaked."  
  
He told Tai about the past events. Tai just laughed.  
  
"Don't you see? You like Mimi."  
  
"WHAT?! NOW HOLD ON THERE!!"  
  
"Don't try to deny it Izzy. I know you like her."  
  
Izzy sighed in defeat.  
  
"Why don't you ask her out? What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Rejection, for one thing."  
  
"Come on, Mimi's not like that. Go for it!"  
  
Izzy reluctantly went up to Mimi.  
  
"Uh, Mimi. wouldyouliketogoonadatewithmetonight?"  
  
Izzy shut his eyes, waiting for his untimely fate.  
  
"Sure."  
  
When Izzy heard that word. His eyes grew wide. He looked at Mimi with awe.  
  
"You. you.you.you will?"  
  
"Pick me up at 8 kay?"  
  
Izzy nodded dumbly as Mimi ran off. He just stared for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Later that night, Izzy was getting all set. He had received some encouragement from Tai who was going out with Sora. He still couldn't believe what he was doing. He still kept having flashes from his dream about Mimi. Now he was going on a date? He admitted it, he loved Mimi, but did she love him?  
  
"Guess I'll find out tonight."  
  
Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He checked to see if he was ready. He had on green shorts, red shirt and green jean jacket. He thought that he was all set and he opened the door.  
  
His jaw instantly dropped, when he opened the door. There was Mimi, dressed in a little black tube top, which showed off her midriff, a tight black mini-skirt, and a leather jacket over her. Izzy took a deep breath. He told himself that he would not go all goofy. He would be a perfect gentleman and both him and Mimi would have a good time.  
  
"So Mimi, you ready to go?" Izzy held out his arm.  
  
Mimi giggled. "Think you kind sir." She took his arm.  
  
Their first stop was at the movies. Izzy had thought about what movie Mimi would want to see. He showed Mimi the tickets.  
  
"It's your favorite movie. "Tenchi Muyo, Daughter of Darkness."  
  
"Izzy! How did you know?!"  
  
"Simple, the first time you saw it, you wouldn't stop talking about how great you thought it was."  
  
Mimi pouted. "I didn't yak about all the time."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that." Izzy laughed and ran into the theatre.  
  
"YOU GET BACK HERE, KOUSHIRO IZUMI!!!" Mimi angrily chased Izzy down the aisle.  
  
'This is great, I've loosened up already.' Izzy thought. Then he realized he had run out of aisle.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Izzy saw an enraged Mimi come toward him. He had to think fast.  
  
"Uh Mimi, did anyone tell you how sexy you look in black?" 'ACK! Why the fuck did I say that?!' But, Izzy knew it was true.  
  
Mimi suddenly blushed and went all starry eyed. "Really?"  
  
"Really, now let's go se the movie."  
  
They sat through the whole picture. Mimi enjoyed every minute of the movie. So did, Izzy in fact. They even enjoyed the touching ending.  
  
When they left the theatre, Izzy took Mimi to their next spot. Izzy had found a quiet secluded restaurant that he knew Mimi would like. He was just following with what his heart told him. Izzy had made reservations so it made things easier. The waiter escorted them to their seats. As they read their menus, Izzy spoke.  
  
"Tonight, it's your choice. It's all on me."  
  
"Izzy, no. I couldn't."  
  
"Look, you deserve only the best. So I'll give you the best." 'Oh man, I've got both feet in the grave now. No, I'm doing fine. I'm gonna go through with this!'  
  
Mimi blushed at his comment. 'Why's he being so nice to me? I thought he only saw me as a friend.'  
  
The waiter came and took their orders. Izzy had ordered Spaghetti and Meatballs, while Mimi had ordered Swiss steak. As they ate, Izzy kept stealing glances at Mimi.  
  
'The moment of truth might arrive tonight, but am I ready?' Once again flashes of that dream came to him.  
  
After they had finished their meal right down to desert, Izzy paid the waiter and they left. As they walked down they chatted.  
  
"Izzy I had a great time tonight."  
  
"So did I."  
  
They got to Izzy's door, and Izzy thought it was the right moment.  
  
"Hey Mimi, would you like to come in?"  
  
Mimi was taken back by Izzy's request. "In to your House?"  
  
"You don't want to?" Izzy sounded disappointed.  
  
"No! No! I'd love to!"  
  
Izzy smiled and opened the door. As they stepped in, it was Mimi's turn to feel nervous. She had never been in Izzy's house before. Izzy however did not feel nervous anymore. The two sat on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Well, this is my house. I know it's not much, but I like it."  
  
"So, Izzy? Why'd you ask me out in the first place?  
  
"Well. You see." 'Guess I better come clean.' "Ever since you came back. I've had this weird dream. I'm running through the fields, and I keep hearing a sweet heavenly voice calling me. I come to the middle of the field and I see a golden haired goddess. She's the one calling me, and. that goddess. was. you."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened, and she blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"Then you call me Kou-chan, and you wrap your arms around me in an embrace and you kiss me, but the dream always ended before that happened. What I'm saying is, Mimi Tachikawa. I love you."  
  
Izzy's eyes spilled with tears as he poured his heart out to Mimi. He closed his eyes, not knowing what would happen next. Suddenly he felt two arms embrace him and felt female lips against his. The two teens shared a kiss for what seemed like an eternity. When they did break away, they were both out of breath.  
  
"So," Mimi breathed, "Did that finish your dream?"  
  
"It sure did."  
  
They kissed again, more passionately.  
  
"Maybe we should take this somewhere else." Mimi suggested.  
  
Izzy took Mimi's hand and they went upstairs. to Izzy's room.  
  
They closed the door.  
  
"Well," said Izzy, "This is the first time I ever had a girl in my room, I'm glad it's with you."  
  
Mimi smiled as they sat down on the bed. "That's good to hear. You know, I was never in love with Michael, there was someone else who I loved even more."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Mimi silently placed her arm around him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Izzy then remembered something. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box. He showed it to Mimi and slowly opened it.  
  
Mimi looked inside. Inside was a gold chain with a pendant, inside the pendant when Mimi opened it up, was Izzy's pic. She began to cry tears of joy.  
  
"Oh, Kou-chan."  
  
Izzy knew that was a special name for him, and only him.  
  
"It's my special gift to you, my golden goddess." He kissed her on the lips. It turned to a full make out as Mimi as they stood up. She then started to unbutton her skirt, and flicked to the floor. Izzy caressed Mimi's back and unzipped her tube top. Izzy had to come up for air, and he looked at Mimi who had stripped to nothing but her underwear.  
  
"My dream was never like this!" He said, as Mimi lay down on the bed seductively, he stripped down to his boxers and headed towards Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, you can stop me from going to far, you know. I respect the one I love."  
  
"Take me now Izzy, I am ready to give up myself to you."  
  
They both kissed furiously. After that night, Izzy remembered the phrase, "Dreams can come true." He knew that this one dream certainly did. But the reality was even better!  
  
(What did you think? My first Koumi! Tell me if it's good or bad. R+R) 


End file.
